As far as image object segmentation methods are concerned, the existing segmentation method is to establish a relationship between each pixel point and its adjacent pixel points and to model said relationship using a graphic model. When there are only few adjacent pixel points (for example, several or a dozen adjacent pixel points are considered in a graphic model based method), it is impossible to form any semantically meaningful segmentation; but when a large number of adjacent pixel points are considered, the computation will be very complicated and it is highly possible that the model is difficult to converge.